Break Your Little Heart
by OhSnapMariaahh
Summary: Macy always has a guy and is always sleeping around. Nick is hopelessly in love and tired of trying. So one day a plan pops into his head. Make Macy Misa fall in love then break her heart. Simply as that, right? Oh, Nick wishes it was.
1. Chapter 1

_**Break Your Little Heart**_

Nick stared down at his food while Joe was aimlessly flirting with Stella(which she was oblivious to) and Kevin was… Well… No one ever exactly knew what Kevin was doing. He was waiting for a certain Brunette to come to their table in the cafeteria. But he knew she wouldn't come. She never did anymore.

_Macy._

She was all he ever thought about and he hated himself for it. She doesn't think about him, why waste his thoughts on a girl who has a new boyfriend every week. At most. Sometimes they'd last for a day. He knew she wasn't a virgin. But he still had feelings for her. Even if he saw her letting some guy stick his hand under her shirt. He felt so underage around her because he was still a virgin and still wore his purity ring. He wanted her so badly. Sometimes at night he would wake up from the most intense dreams he could've sworn(rather hoped) they were real. Of course he would end up having to take a cold shower, the boy couldn't help himself. In his dreams she would wear the shortest skirt imaginable, so short it should be illegal, and just her bra. In his dreams he would always give into temptation. He couldn't care less about his purity ring.

Nick felt someone poke his face. His head snapped up.

"You okay Nick? You look really pale.." Kevin stated.

"Mhm. Never better," Nick cleared his throat, "So, um, have you seen Macy today, Stella?"

"Uh yeah. She's here… Some where." Stella felt guilt shoot through her body. There was no way on earth she could tell little Nicky the love of his life ditched school to go have some "alone time" with her current boyfriend Jay.

"No she isn't. Remember Stells, we saw her leave with that guy with the cool hair. They said something about having s-" Before Joe could finish Stella had elbowed him in the rib cage.

"Oh yeah… Must've slipped my mind… Ha ha,,," Stella said trying to cover up.

"Oh. Um, well I am going to go to the beach since I have free period next. I will see you guys later." Nick said sadly as he grabbed his tray and left.

Why did she always have to have a boyfriend? Why did she always have to have sex with them? Why doesn't she want to be with me? This is so screwed up. Nick got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot. There were so many thoughts going through his mind.

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought I'd catch this_

_Lovebug again_

Macy's ring tone. He sighed and answered his phone to the girl who could one day be the death of him.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah Mace. Whatcha need?"

"Um, well, this is embarrassing but do you think you can bring me some um…. Condoms?"

He almost puked. No way did she just ask him that.

"Please Nicky? I don't wanna end up pregnant." Someone laughed in the background. 'Correction: A _guy _laughed in the background.

He gritted his teeth. "Sure. Text me where you're at."

"OMG. Thanks Nicky, so much. I love you!"

_No you don't._

"Whatever, Yeah, bye." He could not believe what had just happened. He was pissed. Beyond pissed. He was furious. She had broken his heart so many times before and this was just icing on the cake. Just then, song lyrics popped into his head.

_You talk for hours but you're wasting linesA pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prizeI'm gonna break your little heartWatch you take the fall _

As soon as the lyrics had popped in, so had the rhythm. And a plan. A plan that was fool proof. He knew he could pull it off too. With a little help. Nick smiled as he thought about it. It was genius.

He was going to make Macy Misa, heart breaker, fall in love with him(or at least want him so badly she would beg for him) then, he would break her heart. Mean but perfect. He hummed the little lyrics he had to his new song on his way to the drug store to pick up Macy's precious condoms.

_Paybacks a bitch._

* * *

Sorry it's short. But I am tired and today is my birthday and it's 4:18 am so R&R, tell me what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing! Love the feedback (: Here is chapter two

* * *

Break Your Little Heart

Chaper Two

* * *

When Nick was paying for Macy's condoms, the girls behind him kept giving him funny looks. He suddenly felt really weird in this situation. He coughed and cleared his throat. This is embarrassing. He got his change back and started to walk off but someone touched his back. Nick turned around.

"Hi, sorry to keep you from your girlfriend," The girl who had touched him looked down at the condom box and back up to Nick, "But I was wondering if you had a quarter?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. These actually aren't for me. Ha ha. And yes I do." Nick smiled and reached into his pocket grabbing a quarter. "Here you go." The girl smiled up at him as he handed it over. Her friend was paying for a candy bar at the register, while also glancing over occasionally.

"Thank you very much. My name is Penny and this is Maria." Penny said as her friend, Maria, came over with her candy bar in hand.

"I'm Nick. Nice to meet you." He smiled at Penny. She was very pretty. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was an inch shorter than him and petite. She looked athletic. Penny noticed him checking her out. She blushed and looked away smiling. Nick had an idea. Phase one.

"Um, I have to go give my friend these, but would you maybe want to come with and we could, um, maybe hang out or something?" Nick said a little nervous.

"Uhhh, sure. I would like that. Um, Maria, I will catch up with you later, okay?

Nick saw Maria roll her eyes. She turned around and walked out the door.

"You go to my school, don't you?" Penny asked as they walked to Nick's car.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do. I may have seen you once or twice in the halls. Falling most of the time." Penny laughed.

"Yep, that would be me. So who are these condoms going to?" Penny kinked an eyebrow smirking.

"Um, my friend. Macy Misa? Do you know her?" Nick kept his eyes on the road trying not to make the disappointment easy to see. Penny didn't notice and she scoffed.

"Yeah, I know her. I am on her volleyball team. I don't like her. My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with her."

"I'm sorry. This is the place." Nick parked the car in drive way where a Mustang GT was currently located. "I will be right back." Nick said.

"Alright."

Nick walked up to the front door and knocked. He shouldn't be doing this. Why did she even call him in the first place? Why not Stella? Oh yeah. Stella doesn't know about the countless guys Macy has slept with. Stella chooses to ignore all the things she would hear about her best friend. One time Stella broke a girl's nose after Britt Nichols called Macy a slut. He heard the door open and there she was. As beautiful as ever. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. He could see her pink bra clearly through the white tank top. He was about to start drooling.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Nick?" Macy said while snapping her fingers.

"Huh? Oh hey. Um, here…" Nick gave the Trojans Box to her. Macy blushed a little but Nick didn't notice.

"Thanks Nicky." Macy looked behind him to his car. "Who is she?" Macy said as she tried to hide her disgust. Didn't work as well as she thought. Nick grinned.

"That's Penny. She goes to our school. Do you know her?"

"Nope." Lie. Macy always lied. Of course she knew her. She stole the poor girl's boyfriend.

"Oh okay. Well I better get going. We're going to hang out." Nick smiled genuinely. "She is really nice."

"I bet," Macy said. "you know Nick, we never hang out. Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?" Nick was surprised. And a little mad. Was she jealous or did she really not like Penny that much she would try and steal someone else from her.

"Sorry, can't. I am going with Penny. Maybe another time. Bye Mace. See you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and went back to his car. Macy bit her lip and closed the door. _No. Penny will not have him. He is MY friend. What the hell. I don't like Nick but seriously. That is not cool._

Nick smiled. This might be easier than he thought. More song lyrics were popping into his head. This one would be a hit.

_Nothing is ever as easy as it seems._

* * *

There you go (: I stayed home from school sick today so that is why I updated so fast. The next update should be on Friday(I have no school) or maybe sooner. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Break Your Little Heart**

**A couple days had went by and Penny and Nick were getting closer and closer. The thought of them together made Macy sick to her stomach. She didn't like Nick, it was just that Penny was trying to get even with her and Macy didn't want her Little Nicky getting hurt. Yep, that was it. Nothing more. **

**It was 5th**** period right after lunch and Macy was looking for Nick everywhere. If he wouldn't make time for her, she would make time for her for him. She smiled when she spotted him in the gym on the bleachers with a pencil, some papers, and his infamous guitar. She could have guessed. She walked over to the bleachers and put on her award winning smile.**

"**Hey Nick, writing a new hit song?" Nick looked up startled. What was she doing here? He sighed.**

"**You have no Idea." Macy smiled again.**

"**Is it done?" Macy asked while climbing up the bleachers to sit next to him. She made her self lean in so she was close body.**

"**Uhm, almost. I have one more part to put in." Nick said a little uneasy by her closeness. He gulped.**

"**Well can I help?" Nick looked confused, but said yes anyway. "Let's hear what you got so far Nicky." She said using her nickname for him.**

"**Alright, here goes nothing."**

_**Wide awake, my mistake, so predictableYou were fake, I was great, nothing personalI'm walking, who's laughing now?(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)I'm wasted, wasting timeYou talk for hours but you're wasting linesA pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prizeI'm gonna break your little heartWatch you take the fallLaughing all the way to the hospital'Cause there's nothing surgery can doWhen I break your little heart in twoI'm gonna break your little heart in twoA party queen, cause a scene, so ridiculousLittle dress, maybe less, so conspicuousYou're falling, who's crashing now?(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)I'm wasted, wasting timeI'm moving on but you're left behindA pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prizeI'm gonna break your little heartWatch you take the fallLaughing all the way to the hospital'Cause there's nothing surgery can doI'm gonna break your little heartShow you to the doorSew yourself shut and now you're begging for more'Cause there's nothing surgery can doWhen I break your little heart in two**_**Nick stopped singing and looked at Macy who had a thoughtful face on. "Uhm well that is it. I need the last verse…"**

"**Don't be so sentimental, noThis is love is accidental, soGive it up, this was never meant to beMore than a memory for you**_**" **_

**Nick smiled brightly "That's perfect! How did you think of that?" It was funny how Macy didn't know that this song would soon be dedicated to her. After all, she was the inspiration.**

"**I don't know it just came to me" Macy laughed. She enjoyed spending time with Nick. She was sure glad he wrote that song Penny. She was tired of them always together. She couldn't wait to see Penny get what she deserved.**

_**What goes around, comes back around.**_


End file.
